Hide me from the monsters
by Eeyor the Original Emo
Summary: Set a few years after Naruto. What happens when the woman you love rejects you, even though you know she feels the same way? There's a reason she wears that mask...I might add in an old character too. First story, but feel free to be harsh.


Disclaimer: I do not own the series Naruto, although if I did, Sasuke would probably come out of the closet. Yume and Akane belong to akuma-chan0326, and Ookami and Haku belong to Invader Sunny and KuroNeko respectively. (Those aren't their fanfiction screen names, but I thought I should put that since they will be reading this. I do own Yuri and Hibiki, although he was thought up by Kuro Neko, I made him the bishie he is today.

The story takes place a few years after the events in Naruto, in a remote village in the Land of Fire that doesn't recieve too much acknowlagement from the other villages. Don't flame me because this is my first fic and doesn't have any of the characters from the show you whore after.

* * *

"_I want to be with you, Haku…until the day I die, I want to wake up and see your face."_

_The small silver-haired woman remained silent, her dark eyes looking towards the floor._

"_So do I…" she finally said, "but, it's not meant to be…I'm sorry Hibiki…I really am."_

Hibiki knew it was a dream, but he could feel his heart ripping in two just as it did that night.

"Wake up, damnit!" a girl's shrill voice shouted, and Hibiki felt the sting of his alarm clock being thrown at his head.

"Ugh…Yuri," he finally opened his eyes to see a blonde haired girl with an angry expression on her face, "that really hurt, you know."

"Whatever," the girl grumbled, walking into his kitchen, "You overslept again. Keep this up and you'll have your position taken away." Hibiki heard the familiar slam of the refrigerator door as the girl raided him for food.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to change the locks." he muttered, and stumbled out of bed. His head was pounding from another late night of drinking, so he slowly made his way to the bathroom and dug through the medicine cabinet for an aspirin. As she closed the mirrored door and proceeded to brush his teeth, he took a long look at himself in the mirror. The scowl that replaced his cheery grin was accompanied by dark circles, and his icy blue eyes had lost their shine. He spit out the rest of the tooth paste and splashed some cold water on his face, and ran his fingers through his messy white hair.

Hibiki's unusual looks had made him quite popular with the girls in town, but after all of the one night stands and aborted pregnancies, he realized that the life of a playboy was not what he wanted. His psychologist had once told him that he slept with so many women because he had lacked any motherly influence as a child.

_Yeah right_, he thought, _that was $200 well spent. I could've figured that much…_

What he really wanted, was Haku. He had been close to her ever since the academy, although she was a few years younger than him she had been placed in his class and even graduated as Rookie of the Year. There were things in their pasts that they had in common, the loss of their family, and being called a killer, even a monster.

But he had moved on from that, he transferred to the small shinobi academy in the Land of Fire's most remote village, hoping his past wouldn't catch up with him.

"Hey! Are you coming or not?!" the girl shouted from the other room.

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure." he went back to his room and dug through his small black dresser for a clean pair of clothes, and a few minutes later he was out in his kitchen dressed in a snug black shirt, a pair of ripped up jeans and a leather jacket with a white fur hood.

"You really are a bishie," Yuri teased, grabbing an orange and heading out the door.

He took an apple from the counter and rushed outside. As he bit into it, he started to cough and spit the fruit out. The inside of the apple was brown and rotten, and he tossed it in the dumpster angrily.

"What a way to start the day." he grumbled, and walked into the small ramen shop. The faces of three teenage girls greeted him, and Hibiki was suddenly knocked down by a blue blur.

"Hibaka-chan!!!!" the pigtailed girl shouted, glomping him to the ground. ((Yes, glomp is my universal word…just like shiznit.)) "Guess what? Sensei said I could spend the whole day with you guys, isn't that awesome?"

One of the other girls, a red head who was a few years younger than Yuri, hopped off the bar stool and dragged the young girl away.

"Stupid sister." she growled, "Akane, why must you make our lives hell?"

The pig-tailed girl, Akane, released herself from her sister's grip and kicked her in the shin.

"Why you little-" the red head started, but Yuri pulled the two apart, holding Akane about six inches in the air so they could see eye to eye.

"Yume, Akane, come on! It's early, can't you just chill for a little bit? I want some breakfast." she tapped on the bar and handed the menu back to the waitress, "Aki-chan, can you get us each a bowl of the house special? Two for Hibiki."

The waitress nodded and went back to the kitchen to give the cook the orders.

"Hey, where's sensei at? I know she's usually a bit late, but it's been 45 minutes."

"I dunno," Ookami, a smaller girl with her forehead protector over her eyes said, and laid back against the counter, not really interested in what was going on.

A few minutes later, Haku Kitsune wandered into the ramen shop, the black mask over her lower face, her eyes focused on her book. ((I'll only say this once, HAKU IS NOT A KAKASHI WANNABE! If you have any problems, take it up with KuroNeko, and I don't know her username on here.))

The room grew silent, and Hibiki sat nervously in his chair, fumbling with the tassle tied around his katana's hilt. It had been nearly two weeks since they had seen each other, since their awkward conversation. He didn't know how to react, most of the girls he went out with were just to please his raging libido. But, Haku was more to him than that. He hadn't even tried to get into her pants, something that took a lot of self control for him to manage.

"H-Haku…hi." he said nervously, his face a bit red.

"Hibiki." she nodded, and sat down on a stool in the corner next to Ookami, as if nothing had happened between the two jounin.

* * *

So? What do you think so far? I'm kinda going out on a limb here, and I don't know what's gonna happen here. R&R please, you can be blunt, but don't flame me. I'll kick your arse. 


End file.
